Grey Matter Intrudes
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Unable to rest, Ben searches for villains in order to discover what they are up to. He finds Dr. Animo in his new home until he trespasses. As Grey Matter, he discovers how deadly Dr. Animo can be.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Ben frowned while he focused on the ceiling in his bedroom. *It is impossible to sleep tonight. It might be the end of summer, but I am still worried about my past enemies finding me. Enemies such as Charmcaster or Vilgax. I guess I could protect people in Bellwood by turning into one of my aliens. Four Arms will be a good alien for kicking my enemies' butts!* he thought.

Ben began to smile. He glanced at the Omnitrix around his wrist. *Maybe I can transform into Diamondhead instead of Four Arms!* he mused. Ben concentrated on the ceiling another time. He closed his eyes for a moment while he stretched his arms. His frown came back at a snail's pace.

*I have to sleep, but I am too worried about my enemies right now. Maybe one enemy is out of prison now* Ben thought. His eyes were wide with worry.  
*Dr. Animo will probably appear with the usual mutated animal if he searches for me. The animal might defeat me after I turn into Diamondhead or Four Arms.  
Maybe Dr. Animo's creature will be more powerful than usual.*

Ben frowned again as he sat up in bed. *I won't be able to sleep until I discover what my enemies are up to. I am not exhausted to begin with.*  
He lifted his blanket before his bare feet contacted the floor.

After dressing in the usual outfit, Ben began to toss his pajamas on the floor. *I will return way before the sun appears* he thought.  
He walked out of his bedroom until he noticed his parents' chamber. His eyes were big with worry again.

*My parents might open their eyes and check on me while I am gone* Ben thought. He proceeded to tremble. *Mom and Dad are scarier than Vilgax when they are ticked off! Mom's scowl scares me!* he mused.

Ben's shoulders slumped as he relaxed. *Dad and Mom probably won't be awake for a long time. What am I worrying about?* he thought. Ben tiptoed in the hall and down the stairs.

Grinning, he walked to the door and opened it. He stepped out of his home until he closed the door. His eyes were on the street and many houses.  
*A villain might wander the streets or remain in a house* Ben mused before he roamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Various rooms in houses were pitch black. *Maybe a villain will appear any minute now* Ben thought. He glanced at many houses until he noticed light in a house that was two blocks from his home.

Ben's jaw dropped in disbelief as his eyes widened. After tilting his head in curiosity, he ran down the street. He paused as soon as he found himself in front of the small house. The boy remained by the door until he faced the window. His jaw dropped again when he saw the living room. His eyes increased in size again.

''Dr. Animo?!'' Ben gasped. He focused on his enemy while the latter stood near a glass container and fed a frog. *When did Dr. Animo get out of prison? When did he arrive in Bellwood?*

Ben observed Dr. Animo facing the floor. Confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side again. He viewed a gentle smile on Dr. Animo's face after the villain looked down.

*Dr. Animo is up to something. I have to find out what he is planning before he attacks me again. Maybe I can convince him to reveal a nasty plan after I confront him as Diamondhead!* Ben thought.

After frowning again, he continued to observe Dr. Animo. He turned the Omnitrix until he began to hit it. He grinned prior to his transformation.


	3. Chapter 3

''Grey Matter?!'' a tiny alien exclaimed in a shrill tone. His shoulders began to slump at a snail's pace. ''How am I going to enter the house?''  
he muttered. He saw the door until he knocked.

Dr. Animo opened the front door. ''Yes?'' he inquired as he frowned. His eyes became bigger until he tilted his head in confusion.

Grey Matter ran into Dr. Animo's house. He turned his head until he viewed Dr. Animo frowning another time. He observed him closing the door.  
Grey Matter focused on the rest of his enemy's home. ''What are you up to, Dr. Animo?'' he muttered under his breath. He saw many animals in containers.

The alien saw Dr. Animo's frog in its usual container. He also noticed a tarantula within a glass tank, a snake in its aquarium, etc. The tarantula's multiple legs caused Grey Matter to shudder. After stepping back, he glanced over his shoulder.

Grey Matter proceeded to gasp as soon as he viewed Dr. Animo's boot ascending. He avoided his enemy's foot after he ran in another direction.  
After pausing, he viewed Dr. Animo walking by a chinchilla in its medium sized cage. *Maybe I can climb up on the furniture and open the animals'  
cages after Dr. Animo walks out of the living room. Dr. Animo won't be able to mutate them in order to battle me if they run out of his home*  
Grey Matter thought. He gasped again as his eyes widened. *Maybe Dr. Animo is going to mutate every animal in his living room tonight!  
Is that his plan?* he mused.

Grey Matter saw the door again prior to a groan. *Dr. Animo has to open the door for me after I release the animals. I suppose I could climb on the door, but the door handle is bigger than me* he mused.

Many footsteps were why Grey Matter tilted his head another time. His eyes were on Dr. Animo while the latter smiled again. He saw why Dr.  
Animo was happy earlier that evening after a form stepped out of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey Matter observed a black cat approaching him. The feline's fangs and claws terrified him. *I guess Dr. Animo is fond of his new cat.  
I'm assuming it's a new animal!* Grey Matter mused. He trembled in horror. He screeched and ran after the pet pursued him. ''I am not cat food!''  
he shrieked. After dodging the animal's claws, he paused by the door.

Dr. Animo began to squint at Grey Matter. He approached the front door until he opened it. ''Return to me after you catch the tiny pest,'' he said to the cat.

*Maybe Dr. Animo isn't up to anything* Grey Matter pondered. After glancing over his shoulder another time, he shrieked since the cat continued to pursue him. He dodged the claws again before he ran into shadows. He found himself near one side of a house. Grey Matter remained by the house until Dr. Animo's new pet returned to its home. *At least there aren't other cats present* he thought.

Grey Matter looked over his shoulder prior to another gasp. His eyes widened as soon as he viewed a stray cat. ''Not again!'' he exclaimed before he ran to his house. That was when Grey Matter returned to his human form.

Ben smiled at his hands and feet. He faced the cat before it ran. *At least I won't have to worry about getting in trouble* he thought until he opened the front door. Ben gasped as soon as he viewed his parents sitting in the living room.

''Why aren't you in bed?'' his mother inquired as she scowled at her son.

Ben looked sheepish. *My parents are scarier than Vilgax and cats!* he thought.

The End


End file.
